


Fracture

by TariSilmarwen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Starfire tends to Robin after a hard battle.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> More Whumptober! This was the prompt "Muffled Scream". When I saw it I knew I had to do it one way or another. So some impromptu RobStar first aid because if he's gonna hurt Robin's at least gonna have Starfire there to help him through it.
> 
> It's a might bit uncomfortable so if you have a problem with depictions of broken bones or major injuries you may want to use discretion.

Robin fought through a haze of pain and nausea to stay conscious. His ears strained for the familiar flutter that would signify Starfire's arrival. The sounds of the fight had stopped almost a minute ago. It couldn't be too much longer now.

Finally, he heard it—the swift displacing of air that meant she was flying nearby. He tilted his chin, leaning his head back as far as he could, looking towards the sky.

She spotted him almost at once, and gasped, descending quickly, her communicator already in hand.

"I have found him!" she told Cyborg, dropping to the ground next to Robin. Her eyes darted over him briefly, assessing his condition. "He is awake, but appears to be badly injured."

 _"Understood,"_ came Cyborg's voice over the line. _"I'm heading your way with the T-ship."_

Starfire shut the device and stowed it, falling to her knees by his side, eyes filled with worry.

Robin managed a weak grin, reaching up, fumbling for her hand. "Hey," he breathed. His voice strained on his words, as if talking itself was painful. "Glad to see you. Is Cinderblock—?"

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling. "He is no longer a trouble. We have beaten him."

"Knew you would," Robin quipped, then coughed harshly a couple times.

"Lie still," Starfire instructed. "Cyborg will be here—"

She cut off, finally taking a good look at him. There was a bleeding gash on the side of his head, his tunic had ripped near his stomach, and his lower left leg had… _bent_ , in a manner that screamed as _wrong_ to Starfire. She tentatively ran a hand down Robin's shin, recoiling when she felt a hard lump beneath the skin.

 _"X'hal…_ " she whispered, horrified.

"It's bad," Robin said, still keeping up that brave, strained smile. "I know."

He shifted a bit, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as a wave of pain crashed into him, lips pressing together. With effort, he managed to push himself a little more upright against the stones behind his back.

"Star…" he called, wincing as he opened his eyes again. "I… I need you to do me a favor." He met her anxious gaze seriously. "You're going to have to set the bone," he told her.

Her brows wrinkled. "Set… it?" she asked, confusion on her features.

Robin waved weakly towards his broken leg. "Push… push it back in place. Realign it so… so it heals properly," he explained between pained pants.

Starfire's stomach dropped. A sick feeling curdled in her chest.

"Oh…" she said in a small voice.

She looked with dread towards Robin's broken limb. She tried to imagine touching it without hurting Robin further and squirmed inwardly at the thought of causing him even more pain than he was already obviously in. Swallowing, she found her voice again.

"Would… would it not be better to wait to do so at a hospital?" she asked.

He shook his head. "The nearest hospital is five hours away. I don't want to risk the T-ship's jostling causing the bone to…" He paused, clamping down on a hot swell of bile that threatened to escape his throat. "…to puncture through the skin."

The mental visual made her head spin. "Right," she acknowledged weakly. "Of course."

She looked down at her lap, steeling herself with a long exhale.

Carefully, she shifted herself into position.

"Just… pull the limb straight and… try to fit the bone back in place," Robin told her, leaning his head back, bracing his shoulders against the rocks.

Starfire nodded, mute with reluctance.

Very carefully, she braced her hands on both sides of his leg.

"Are you ready?" she asked, glancing up.

He had one hand pressed tightly over his mouth, the other a clenched fist pressing into his temple. "No," he moaned miserably, between his fingers. His eyes snapped closed and his face tightened. "Just… just do it."

Shuddering, Starfire tightened her grip and slowly began to press down on the bulge.

A sharp wash of unimaginable pain shot through him, stabbing straight through his body. Robin spasmed, both hands clamping over his mouth now, muffling a long shriek. His face screwed so tightly it turned pale.

Starfire squealed but kept going, pulling on Robin's ankle until it sort of felt like she'd moved things into the right place. Her hands flashed around Robin's head once she was finished, wrapping him up in a firm embrace.

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" she whispered over and over.

Robin buried his forehead against her shoulder, whimpering behind his hands. His vision was filled with spots, nausea burning at his throat. The pain reverberated around his body, clanging throughout his head, for several long agonizing moments before it finally began to subside.

His hands dropped, clutching around Starfire, and he gasped. The rush of oxygen cleared his vision and the stabbing in his temples began to fade. He rested his face on the cool metal of Starfire's collar.

"God… I forgot how much that hurts," he strained out, his voice quavering but attempting a lighter, joking tone.

It had the desired effect; a short, relieved laugh escaped Starfire. Her arms squeezed around him, threading through his hair, and she pressed soft kisses to his ear.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he answered, shaking his head.

She shifted position, sliding one arm underneath his knees. With barely a whisper of effort she stood, cradling him in her arms.

Robin settled against her, still breathing hard but beginning to relax. Starfire's embrace was gentle and warm, chasing away some of the lingering pain.

"Do not worry," she assured him, as the engine whine of the T-ship could be heard overhead. "You will be okay."

 _I will now_ , he thought, closing his eyes and resting in Starfire's comforting arms.

The shadow of the T-ship descended and soon they were whisked away.


End file.
